Ranger's Dare
by AvBabe
Summary: This is my response to MomofPheonix's challenge. Hope you enjoy!


_Here is my answer to MomofPhoenix's challenge, hope you enjoy! Thank you Rainbow for helping me! This story isn't beta'd so please excuse my mistakes._

**SPOV**

It's Christmas Eve, and I am heading to Rangeman. I have been working on a Rangeman calendar, that is now finished, I am taking it to Ranger so he can see that I in fact got his dare met. As I think back to a month ago to my conversation with Ranger about it.

_Flashback_

_I walk into Ranger's office hoping he will like my idea. I want to make a calendar to help Grandma Mauzr raise money for the senior center. After explaining my idea, Ranger laughs his ass off._

"_Babe, if you can get Tank, Ram, and Vince to do that, I will eat a pint of your beloved Ben & Jerry's."_

_End of flashback_

I make my way into the elevator, hitting the button for 5; I know that he is in his office. I knock and wait for his call to enter.

"Enter." I heard him growl.

"Hey, Ranger." I say as I step in.

"What can I do for you, Babe?" Without a word, I lift up the calendar in my hand.

I giggle when Ranger's eyebrows both shoot up.

"You got it?" He murmured.

"I sure did." I hand it to him to look at.

As he stares at the cover he is dumbfounded because on the cover in black cargo pants are Tank, Les, Bobby, Binkie, Ram, Cal, Hal, Woody, Manny, Zip, Zero, and Vince. I can tell he is shocked at the cover alone. He moved to look through the calendar. I am thinking of who is on which month i can remember that they all have their backs to the camera and you can see all those tight asses.

January- I know he is looking at Zero, who is wearing a New Year hat and glasses, and a sparkled G-string, he has his back to the camera, but is turned so you can see his face.

February- is Manny, wearing pink and red G-string, holding a lacy red paper heart to this side that says "Wifey"

March- is Zip, wearing a green G-string holding a big glass of beer.

April- is Binkie, wearing bunny ears and a white G-string.

May- is Vince holding potted flowers and a multi colored G-string.

Ranger stops and shakes his head at me.

"How in the hell did you get Vince to do this?" He asks.

"I have my ways, Batman."

June- is Ram wearing a top hat with a black G-string. When Ranger gets to July his jaw actually drops and pales. He knows now that he has lost his dare.

July- Tank holding an American flag and wearing his gun belt standing with his back to the camera.

August- Woody wearing his cowboy hat and chaps.

September- Bobby wearing a white ripped up scrub pants and a stethoscope.

October- is Cal holding a pumpkin to his side wearing an orange and black G-string.

November- Hal standing by a table with a turkey on a platter, wearing a leaf G-string

And finally December- is Les standing in a snow filled yard, wearing a red, green, and white G-string.

When Ranger closes the Calendar, he looks shocked once again, because on the back there he is, in full combat mode.

When he looks at me, I can tell he is shocked that I got all of them to do it.

"I am shocked, Babe."

"You now have a pint of my Ben & Jerry's to eat. Oh by the way, I have already given Grandma her copy, this is mine." I giggle at the look on his face.

I grab my back that held a pint of Chunky Monkey Ben & Jerry's and a spoon, handing it to him. I can tell that he is not only unhappy he lost, but now he will be polluting the temple big time. I watch as he cringes, then opens the pint of ice cream up. When he takes his first bite, the look on his face is priceless.

"Hey at least it has bananas in it, Ranger, so it's heathy!" I giggle.

He doesn't answer, just sits there in a trance-like state. I think I broke Batman. Before I can make a move, Tank comes into Ranger's office. He sees the calendar, the pint of ice cream, and Ranger's face and starts howling in laughter.

"Damn Little Girl, you broke Ranger!" He roars.

Seeing him lose it, makes me lose the hold on the giggles I had. I know that I will pay for this one at some point but boy did I have fun making Ranger eat his words. I turn to leave, but stop at he door.

"Oh, Tank, by the way, Grandma has a copy of that calendar." I say and run.

"Damn it Little Girl!" I hear as I hit the stairwell.

By the time I am in my car, tears are running down my face from laughter. I am glad I got the boys at Rangeman for once.


End file.
